Arthur and WordGirl Halloween
by Travis 5412
Summary: Arthur and them along with Becky and them get ready for Halloween. No flames and threats allowed.
1. Chapter 1

Arthur and WordGirl Halloween

* * *

This is a Halloween story. This is chapter 1. We begin in Elwood City. It is a Week before Halloween. We see Ladonna and Bud.

Bud: I want to be Rapty for Halloween.  
Ladonna: Okay. I will be The Mardi Gras.  
Bud: Okay.

Their Mom is making them Costumes. We head to the Read house.

Arthur: So i can pick out my own Costume?  
Mrs. Read: Yes as always. Come on DW.  
DW: Okay.

She picked up Kate and went to the Car got in and they are heading to the Store. Mr. Read is also going with them. DW Picked out A Princess Costume. Kate will be a Bee. Mrs. Read will be a Witch. Mr. Read a Vampire. And Arthur will be Bionic Bunny. That includes Rabbit ears he will use since he is an Aardvark.

Mrs. Read: That is a Nice Costume.  
Arthur: Yes it is. Buster will be Dark Bunny. But he wont use the Ears.  
Mrs. Read: That is true. After all he is a Rabbit.

They got Candy for the Trick or Treaters. They paid for them put them in bags and went home. Now we head to Fair City with The Botsford family.

Becky: Yes i will be WordGirl for Halloween.  
Mr. Botsford: You have that Costume. It will save us some Money.  
Becky: That is true.

Becky has that Costume because she is WordGirl. Now we head to Emily's House.

Emily: I love this Costume.  
Emily's Mom: I knew you would.  
Emily: Yep.

Now we head to Bridget and Ursula's house.

Bridget: Yes we will be Princesses for Halloween.  
Ursula: Okay.

Next Chapter will be them at their School's.


	2. What we will be on Halloween

Arthur and WordGirl Halloween

* * *

This is Chapter 2. The Kids are at their School's. 8 chapters left to go. First we head to Lakewood Elementary School. In Mr. Ratburn's Classroom.

Mr. Ratburn: We will have a Halloween party on Halloween. Here in this classroom. Bring your Costumes. Any Questions? Okay Alan.  
Brain: Who will bring the food and soda?  
Mr. Ratburn: I will bring the food and soda. All you need to bring is yourselves and Costumes and backpack. Anymore Questions? Okay. Now back to School work. After all it is time for history class.

History class has begun. Now we head to Elwood City Preschool. We see DW Emily Bud and the rest of them. Now we see John and Henry. Henry is a much better person now.

Henry: Yes me and my Mom will be Zombie's.  
Bud: Cool. I will be a Ghost.  
Henry: Also cool. My Dad and Brother is in jail again.  
Bud: I am glad you and your Mom changed.  
Henry: I am also glad me and my Mom changed.  
DW: Hi Henry.  
Henry: Hi DW.

Now we head to Fair City with Becky Violet Emily Tommy Phil and Tobey.

Becky: Yes i will be WordGirl for Halloween.  
Violet: I will be a Fairy.  
Emily: A Witch.  
Tobey: Dr. Two brains.  
Becky: I am not surprised Tobey. 

Next Chapter will be Halloween parties at there Schools.


	3. The Halloween parties

Arthur and WordGirl Halloween

* * *

This is Chapter 3. 7 more chapters left to go. The Halloween parties at the Schools is in this chapter. We begin in Elwood City at Lakewood Elementary School.

Mr. Ratburn: You kids can get in your Costumes now.

The kids did so. The Party began.

Arthur: Yes i am Bionic Bunny.  
Buster: And i am Dark Bunny.  
Francine:Cool. I am WordGirl.  
Arthur: Who will be Huggy?  
Francine: I guess i can put my Cat Nemo in a Monkey Costume. In other words no one. Besides i am a Monkey.  
Arthur: Oh yeah.

The party went on. Now to Elwood City Preschool.

Henry: That is why my Mom is divorcing my dad.  
John: Makes since.  
DW: It also makes since to me.  
Bud: He already told it to me.  
Henry: It is true.  
Ms. Morgan: Time to change into your Halloween Costumes.

They did so. The party began. Now we head to Fair City.

Becky: That is why i love Halloween parties.  
Violet: Same with me.  
Emily: And same here.  
Teacher: Time to change into your Costumes. So the Halloween party can begin.

They did so. Next chapter will be soon.


	4. The Party goes on

Arthur and WordGirl Halloween

* * *

This is chapter 4. 6 more chapters left to go. This is still during the Halloween Parties. See what happens. We begin in Elwood City at Lakewood Elementary School.

Ladonna: Do you like my Costume?  
Arthur: Well i like it.  
Buster: Same here.  
Francine: Same for me.

She now know people like her Costume. The party went on.

Mr. Ratburn: I love Mardi Gras. We have our own Mardi Gras parade here. Always fun Mardi Gras. I am also a Catholic.  
Arthur: Same here.  
Ladonna: Good i am not alone. How about you Francine?  
Francine: No i am Jewish. But the thing is i don't keep Kosher. I eat pork and such. I am a Reform Jew.  
Mr. Ratburn: Yep.

Now we head to Elwood City Preschool.

John: I love Halloween.  
Bud: Same here.  
Henry: Same here.  
DW: Same with me.  
Emily: Same here.

The Party went on. Now we head to Fair City.

Becky: Good party so far. They will be a big one at City hall.  
Violet: Yep.  
Emily: My Aunt and Uncle will go there. So we will take my Cousins with us.  
Becky: Okay.

Next chapter will be longer.


	5. The Parties End

Arthur and WordGirl Halloween

* * *

This is chapter 5. The Halloween parties end. 5 more chapters left to go. See what happens. Once again we begin in Elwood City at Lakewood Elementary School.

Arthur: Yes Trick or treating is at 6:30.  
Francine: Sounds good to me.  
Buster: Same here.  
Muffy: Same here.  
Ladonna: Okay.  
Binky: 6:30 sounds good to me.

They all think it is a good time. It is a good time for that. The Party Ended. They are going home. Now we head to Elwood City Preschool.

Bud: I love Trick or treating.  
DW: Same with me.  
John: Same here.  
Emily: Same here.  
Henry: And same here.

The party Ended. They are heading home. Now we head to Fair City.

Becky: Bob will dress a Captain Huggyface.  
Emily: Both are too cute.  
Violet: I agree Emily.  
Ursula: Same thing i think.  
Tobey: Why will he be Captain Huggyface?  
Becky: Because i will be WordGirl on Halloween.  
Tobey: Okay.  
Scoops: As you can see i am 1 of your giant robots.  
Tobey: Yes i can tell.

The Party ended. They are heading home. Now we see Bridget.

Bridget: I hope this is a good Costume.  
Their Mom: It is trust me.  
Bridget: Okay.  
Their Mom: Ursula will be home soon.

She came home. Next chapter will be soon.


	6. Trick or Treating begins

Arthur and WordGirl Halloween chapter 6: Trick or treating begins

* * *

This is the first trick or treat chapter. This is Chapter 6. We begin in Elwood City with Arthur and them.

Arthur: The time has come.  
Ladonna: Okay lets go Trick or treating.  
Bud: I love candy.  
Buster: Same here.  
Muffy: We all do.

Now we head to Fair City with Becky and them. They are getting ready to go as well.

Becky: I hope we get a lot of candy this year.  
TJ: We always do.  
Violet: Yep.  
Becky: I love Halloween.  
TJ: Same here.

They are all heading out trick or treating. Back to Elwood City.

Muffy: My cell phone tells us places to go and places to avoid.  
Arthur: That is good.  
Muffy: It sure is. We need to head 645 East Bluebird lane they give full sized candy bars and such.  
Arthur: Okay.  
Muffy: We must avoid the 1 next door. He is a dentist that gives out Tooth Paste tooth brushes and floss.  
Francine: What a weirdo.  
Muffy: Tell me about it.

They have some good candy so far. They are not done yet. Back to Fair City.

Becky: We need to avoid 654 East Morris drive.  
Violet: Why?  
Becky: He is a Doctor who gives Band aids instead of candy.  
TJ: What a weirdo.  
Becky: Tell me about it.  
Violet: I agree.

Next chapter trick or treating goes on.


	7. Trick or treating goes on

Arthur and WordGirl Halloween chapter 7: Trick or treating goes on

* * *

This is chapter 7. 3 more chapters left to go. We begin in Elwood City with Arthur and them still trick or treating.

Arthur: How about this street Muffy?  
Muffy: Only 1 to avoid.  
Arthur: Which 1?  
Muffy: 431.  
Arthur: What are they giving out?  
Muffy: Band Aids and Bandages.  
Arthur: Very strange.  
Francine: What a real weirdo.  
Ladonna: I thought the Dentist was weird. Until now.

Now we head to Fair City. With Becky TJ Bob and Violet. Still trick or treating.

Becky: We need to avoid 411 East Main.  
Violet: What are they giving out?  
Becky: Vitamin's.  
TJ: What a weirdo.  
Becky: Tell me about it.

Now with Emily and her Mom.

Emily: Good haul of candy.  
Emily's Mom: We are not done yet.  
Emily: Okay.

They went on. Back to Elwood City with Arthur and them.

Muffy: 2 houses to avoid here.  
Arthur: Why?  
Muffy: 1 is a Nurse that gives out First aid kits and the other is an Eye Doctor that gives eye care pamplets.  
Arthur: I must avoid that. After all i wear glasses.  
Muffy: That is why we must avoid it.

They got more candy. Next chapter Trick or treating ends.


	8. Trick or treat ends

Arthur and WordGirl Halloween chapter 8 Trick or treating ends

* * *

This is chapter 8. 2 more left to go. Once again we begin in Elwood City with Arthur and them that are finishing their trick or treating until next year.

Arthur: Last street.  
Muffy: We must avoid that house at the end.  
Arthur: Why?  
Muffy: He gives kids Tricks instead of candy.  
Arthur: Yes lets avoid that.  
Brain: Same here.  
Bud: What kind of tricks?  
Muffy: I don't care nor do i want to find out.  
Bud: Okay.

Now we head to Fair City with Becky TJ Bob and Violet.

Becky: Last house to avoid is 568 Taylor Drive.  
Violet: Why?  
Becky: Because they give out Cough drops instead of candy.  
TJ: Weirdo.  
Becky: Tell me about it.  
Violet: What house is the best on this street?  
Becky: 571 on this street.  
Violet: Good.  
Becky: They are giving out full sized candy bars.  
TJ: Oh yeah.

Now with Emily and her Mom.

Emily: We have lots of candy.  
Emily's Mom: We will enjoy them for a while.  
Emily: Yep.

Bridget and Ursula have a good haul of candy.

Ursula: Good haul this year.  
Bridget: I agree.

They all went home. Next chapter they have a Halloween party.


	9. The Halloween parties begins

Arthur and WordGirl Halloween chapter 9 the party begins

* * *

This is chapter 9. 1 more chapter left to go. We begin in Elwood City with Arthur and them.

Muffy: We will all have a party in my house.  
Arthur: Okay.  
Francine: Sounds good to me.

They and their parents are heading to Muffy's house. Now we head to Fair City with Becky and them.

Becky: We are all going to City Hall for their Halloween Party.  
Violet: That is good.  
TJ: I love going their for their Halloween parties after trick or treating.  
Becky: Same here.

They are on their way to City Hall for the Halloween party. Now back to Elwood City.

Arthur: Nice job on the decrations.  
Muffy: Why thank you. I love Halloween. We have roasted Pumpkin seeds on their way.  
Arthur: Good.  
Muffy: I love pumpkin seeds.  
Francine: Same here.  
Buster: Same with me.  
Bud: And same here.  
Ladonna: I also love them.  
Binky: I also love them.  
Buster: Those cupcakes look very good.  
Muffy: They are very good. Our pastry Chef does a good job.

Now we head back to Fair City. At the Halloween party at City Hall.

Emily: I love their Halloween parties.  
Emily's Mom: Same here.

Bridget and Ursula went in City Hall for the Halloween Party.

Bridget: I heard this Halloween party is very good.  
Ursula: I also heard that.

Next chapter will be the last. The parties end.


	10. Last Chapter

Arthur and WordGirl Halloween chapter 9 the party begins

* * *

This is chapter 10. This is the last chapter of this story. The Halloween parties end. We begin in Elwood City at Muffy's house.

Arthur: This is a good party.  
Muffy: It sure is. The Christmas party will be better.  
Arthur: Okay.  
Muffy: Preasent's for everyone.  
Arthur: Sounds very good.  
Muffy: It will be better than this party.

Now we head to Fair City with Becky and them at City Hall for the Halloween party.

Becky: I wonder who will win the Costume contest this year?  
Violet: I also wonder who.  
TJ: I hope it is me.  
Becky: Your not the only 1 dressed as a Pirate.  
TJ: Oh yeah. I hope i win.  
Becky: Anyone can win.  
TJ: How many people are here?  
Becky: 1005 people.  
TJ: That is 5 more than last year.  
Becky: It sure is.

The Mayor came to annonce the winner.

Mayor: Your 3rd place runner up is The Mummy.

He came up.

Mayor: What is your name?  
Mummy: Tim Botsford.  
Becky: Way to go Dad.  
TJ: Yep.  
Mayor: Your 2nd runner up is Ninja Boy. What is your name?  
Ninja Boy: Todd Scoops Ming.  
Becky: Good Scoops got 2nd.  
Mayor: Your winner is WordGirl. What is your name?  
Becky: Becky Botsford.

Little did they know that Becky is WordGirl. And that Costume is hers. They went home. Now back to Elwood City.

Muffy: See you kids tomorrow.  
Arthur: Okay.

They all went home. The End.


End file.
